Vacances
by Lady Demeter
Summary: Les Cullen partent en vacances.


VACANCES

L'élégante berline filait à vive allure sur la route sinueuse. Calisle conduisait machinalement sur ce chemin qu'il connaissait bien. Noyée dans la verdure, sa majestueuse demeure ne tarda pas à apparaitre, il sourit. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup ce lieu. Esmée avait su en faire un havre de paix pour toute la famille. Ils avaient vraiment tout pour être heureux et mener une vie sociale quasiment normale. Normale, enfin, presque, si ils avaient été humains. Calisle gara la voiture devant l'entrée de la maison. En quelques pas rapide, il était déjà devant la porte d'entrée et franchisait le seuil. Une douce odeur de fleur et de végétaux l'accueilli, de quoi mettre tous ses sens en éveil. Esmée apparue immédiatement et embrassa affectueusement son mari. Les autres membres de la famille s'affairaient chacun de leur côté.

Esmée – Bonsoir, mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Calisle – la routine comme d'habitude, il y a peu de patients actuellement. J'avais hâte de rentrer.

Esmée – j'ai toujours hâte que tu sois là.

Calisle – je vois que tout le monde est là. Ils sont rentrés tôt, non ?

Esmée – oui, le programme scolaire n'est pas très intéressant. Les élèves sont plus occupés à préparer leurs vacances de printemps que par leurs cours.

Calisle – c'est démotivant. En parlant de vacances, l'administration de l'hôpital voudrait que je prenne quelques jours.

Esmée – Des congés ? Pourquoi ?

Calisle – une nouvelle directive de la santé publique, les médecins hospitaliers doivent prendre un minimum de jours de repos par an.

Esmée – combien de jours ?

Calisle – ils calculent ça en fonction du nombre d'heures travaillés. Selon eux, j'ai cumulé 5 mois de vacances.

Esmée – tu es un vrai bourreau de travail. Tu feras comme l'an passé en les donnant à d'autres membres du personnel ?

Calisle – Bien sûr ! Mais ils tiennent à ce que je prenne 2 semaines au moins. Je n'ai pas osé refuser, ils auraient eu trop de questions à ce sujet.

Esmée – ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu 2 semaines de liberté. Tu as une idée de voyage ?

Calisle – on pourrait en profiter pour rendre visite à la famille. Nous les voyons trop rarement. Ça serait l'occasion.

Esmée – l'Alaska est magnifique en été.

Calisle – j'avais pensé que nous pourrions partir dès demain. Les humains préfèrent prendre leurs vacances durant la saison estivale, ce qui fait du travail en plus pour ceux qui restent. Je serai plus utile à l'hôpital.

Esmée – c'est d'accord, viens, allons annoncer la nouvelle aux enfants, ils vont être ravis !

Le gros pickup franchit l'entrée du parking du lycée et se gara. Les cinq adolescents en descendirent nonchalamment, tout comme se devaient de le faire des jeunes gens qui rentrent de vacances et qui n'ont pas envie de reprendre le chemin des cours. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'efforts de comédie à faire car ils seraient vraiment bien restés chez leurs cousins d'Alaska quelques semaines de plus. Mais rester absent plus longtemps aurait éveillé les soupçons. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied hors du véhicule qu'une odeur les assaillit.

Jasper – arrggg ! Ah non, c'est pas possible ! Ils veulent que je fasse un carnage ou quoi ?

Edward – c'est horrible ! Ça me monte à la gorge.

Rosalie – c'est infecte ! D'où ça vient cette odeur ?

Emmett – faites pas vos chochottes, c'est juste un peu de sang. On en a vu d'autres, non ?

Alice – parle pour toi, mon pauvre Jasper est dans tous ces états, tu sais qu'il est plus sensible que nous.

Jasper – je ne peux pas rester là. Je rentre dans la voiture.

_Jasper remonte dans le pickup et referme toutes les fenêtres._

Edward – ce n'est pas juste quelques gouttes, ça doit venir de plusieurs litres.

Rosalie – c'est dingue, ils sont vraiment sale ces humains. Ils ne savent pas faire le ménage ?

Alice – c'est bizarre, je me souvenais pas de ce pickup orange garé dans le fond là-bas. Et pourquoi toutes ces fleurs autour ?

Edward – Attention, voilà Éric, il vient vers nous. Vite, que tout le monde ait l'air normal !

Éric – salut, Edward, bonnes vacances ? Hein ? Tiens, la gazette de l'école. On a fait un édito spécial après ce qui s'est passé … tu me diras ce que tu en pense ? Bon, allez, à plus, je dois finir ma distribution.

Edward – bizarre ce mec. Il fait semblant d'être triste alors qu'il est très satisfait de lui.

Alice – Jasper va pêter un câble.

Edward – je suis pareil que lui. C'est insupportable, j'en bave.

Alice – allez, on monte en voiture, on rentre.

_Ils rejoignent Jasper dans le véhicule hermétiquement clos._

Emmett – il raconte quoi son édito au binoclard ?

Edward –pas grand-chose, la photo est vraiment moche, la fille a le regard d'un lapin pris dans des phares d'auto. « Cette semaine, l'édito du journal rend hommage à Bella qui a été tragiquement tuée sur le parking la semaine dernière. Elle ne sera restée que peu de temps avec nous, mais nous la porterons toujours dans notre cœur. Repose en paix. »

Rosalie – c'est tout ?

Edward – rien de plus. Bella qui ? Je ne sais pas.

Emmett – retour au bercail. Calisle nous fera un mot d'excuse pour l'école. Grippe, gastro ou turista, ce qu'il voudra, mais moi, je prends 2 semaines de vacances supplémentaires, pas vous ?

Edward – oh oui, je n'ai pas goûté au sang humain depuis longtemps, mais une seconde de plus ici et je me joins à Jasper pour les mordre tous !


End file.
